Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians return to a galaxy far, far away and faces a new threat known as the First Order. The team joins forces with a scavenger named Rey, a Stormtrooper named Finn who has defected from the First Order and a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron and his droid companion BB-8, who carries part of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker. They also reunite with Han Solo and Chewbacca. Together, they must defeat the First Order and the Sith warrior known as Kylo Ren. Trivia *Botley, Starlight Glimmer, Scroop will guest star in this. *Jeffrey will use both his lightsaber and Keyblade in this Adventure. Scenes "Chewie, we're home." * *(To their surprise, Chewbacca and an elderly Han Solo enter the Millennium Falcon) *Han: *smiles* Chewie. We're home. *Jaden: *gasps happily and smiles widely* *Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles and thinks to himself* Han!! Chewie!! *(Han and Chewie start searching around) *DJ: *whispers* Who's out there? *(Han and Chewie check the grating, where they find Rey, Finn, BB-8 and the team) *Han: *points his gun at them* Where are the others? Where's the pilot? *Rey: I'm the pilot! *Han: You? *Chewbacca: *growls in disbelief* *Rey: Actually, we're not alone... *Jaden: *comes out of his hiding spot and smiles* It's been a long time, my friend. *Jeffrey: *comes out of his hiding spot too* You two look well. *smiles* *Han: ...!!!!!!! *slowly smiles widely* Well I'll be. Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart. Together on my ship. *Chewbacca: *growls happily as he approaches them* *Jaden: *smiles* Yes. Everyone else is here too. *(Alexis, Aqua and Xion come out of their hiding place) *Xion: *smiles* Han!! Chewie!! *Chewbacca: *growls happily as he hugs her* *Aqua: *smiles* So this is them, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* Yep, honey. Han Solo and Chewbacca. *Han Solo: *smiles* So, you've got a wife now, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. This is Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* It's an honor to meet you, Han. My husband's told me about his past experiences with you. *Han: I can see that he's been busy. *Aqua: *giggles* *(The cubs and several others come out of their hiding spots too) *Tammy: *gasps happily* Is it really them, Xion?! *Xion: *smiles* You bet. *Snowflake: *smiles* Oh my gosh!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Han: I'm guessing Diego and Shira started a family now. *Jeffrey: Yeah. They did. *Shira: *smiles* Meet my son and daughter. Tammy and DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* And I'm Snowflake. *Han: Heh. Cute little guys. *Xion: *smiles and pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Lea: *smiles and crosses his arms* It's about time I meet these two. *Han: And you are? *Lea: Name's Lea. Got it memorized? *Xion: *smiles* An ol' friend of mine. *Han: Funny. Last time Chewie and i saw you, you were younger. *Xion: *giggles* Yeah. And now I'm 7 1/2 years old. * *Han: ...Yeah, i knew him. I knew Luke. *Alexis: *smiles* We knew Luke too. * Leia and C-3PO * Resistance Base *BB-8: *pulls a cloth covering something, which is revealed to be R2-D2!* *Tammy: *gasps in shock* Is that...?! *Xion: *smiles* R2-D2. *Snowflake: *smiles widely* Oh my gosh!!! It's really him!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow!! *(R2 just stands there) *BB-8: *gently taps him* *Tammy: What's wrong with R2? *C-3PO: BB-8. Kids. You're wasting your time. *Snowflake: Why? Is he okay? *C-3PO: I'm afraid he hasn't been himself for a long time now. *BB-8: *beeps* *C-3PO: It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data. *DJ: Who cares? Isn't he gonna turn on for us? *BB-8: *beeps again* *C-3PO: I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again. *Tammy: *frowns in disappointment* No.... *Xion: *puts her hand on R2-D2* If you can at least hear me, R2... I miss you. *C-3PO: I really am sorry, princess. *Xion: I know... *DJ: If only Luke were here. Tammy and I may have only heard about him from Xion and our family, but I'm sure he'd know what to do. *Snowflake: I'm sure he would too. *Tammy: ...! Let's ask Mr. Dragonheart to fix him!! *Xion: It's not that simple. I've once read on how low power mode works on droids. R2 won't work again in this state even if Daddy were to fix him. *DJ: Aw man.... I was looking forward to seeing R2 in action in person... *Xion: He was one of the greatest droids i knew. *giggles* I remember the days I've seen him in action. *Tammy: Lucky... *Xion: *pets her* I'm sorry. R2-D2 Awakens *Snowflake: *sniffs sadly* *DJ: Han... *Tammy: And we were just getting to know him... *sheds a tear* *Xion: *remains silent as she sheds a tear* *(Suddenly, she hears a familiar sound) *R2-D2: *beeps as he slowly awakens* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531